The Rats Bride
by PickledWinry
Summary: Yuki loves Tohru like one loves sin.


The Rat's Bride

Chapter One:

"Mr. Sohma, I understand that you have no yet signed up for an event at the Sakura Arts Festival," Principal Kondo said. "We have assigned roles to the remaining students and you have been selected as— "

"The school play?"

"Yes. The drama department asked for your specifically by name," Kondo said. "I think you will find the role a good fit you. The play is rather short and the lines are very simple."

Kondo opened a desk drawer on her right and pulled out a thin, white pamphlet. "Here are your lines. Miss Mitsuko took the liberty of highlighting them for you. Practice is at 5PM to 7PM Mondays and Thursdays. You will be excused from classroom clean up to attend. You are behind your classmates but we will accommodate you."

Yuki felt the back of this throat grow hot. There was a persistent itch at the back of his neck. He felt like screaming but held down the urge. He had never liked being the center of attention. This was his personal hell. He knew exactly who was responsible for this.

"Last year I helped with snacks," Yuki said. He gave a charming smile and tucked a strange of blue hair behind his ear. "Surely they can find a spot for me?"

"Mr. Sohma, every student must take part in a performance. We are a Tier Three School," Principal Kondo said, her red lips drawn back in a pleasant smile. "With most of the roles already taken, this is the best offer you will get. Unless you wish to fail Student Civics."

"My fellow students have worked so hard to gain these roles. I am sure this is an oversight. The school will be up in arms over this," Yuki said. His voice was flat. Inevitably he would be forced into a stupid costume _but_ it helped to fight back. It made him feel a little less bitter about the whole thing.

"The Drama Club _begged_ for you," Kondo said, folding her hands on her desk. "We have sold more tickets this year than any other. Your last name alone brought in several generous donations. There is no other way to keep face. You must be in the play."

Yuki felt his spine heat up. He tried to keep the anger out of his voice, he didn't want to start a war with the principal. His family might not be perfect, but he didn't need to draw more attention to their sensitive situation.

"Madam Principal, you cannot force someone to be in a play against their will. It doesn't make sense to punish a student— "

"Yuki…" Principal Kondo began. "I am not trying to punish you. I would never want to make you feel uncomfortable. However, I need you to do this for the school. We really cannot have people thinking we _lied._ It would look bad on the school and we would lose funding."

Kondo pushed her glassed up her long nose. She wasn't Japanese, something that Yuki found very strange. She had naturally light skin stretched over thick bones. She was a large woman and she used her height to threaten most people into submission. Yuki was not one of those people.

Still, the way she held her head was mesmerizing. It was not traditionally Japanese and it bothered Yuki. She wasn't going to follow the same path most of the other teachers did. She didn't seem all that concerned about decency.

"I am going to be straight with you, Yuki, your girlfriend and cousin are sitting outside. You are the only students who have not yet signed up for an event in the School Festival. Miss Honda is not an issue, and I don't want to make her one. But your cousin is looking at his last chance."

"Good," Yuki said before he could stop himself. He tried to hide his relief from his voice. If Kyo was out, then he wouldn't have to worry about all the attention being on the family anymore. He could be a normal student. Tohru could be happy without worrying about Kyo all the time.

But the honorable family ties made him open his mouth again. "Good that you will be speaking with him about his recent behavior."

Kondo gave a smile. It was tight across her teeth. "It is mandatory that all students take part in the festivals, exemptions for health is of course taken into consideration. We have parts for them as well. Perhaps we should call them in and talk about this as a group?"

Yuki sat back in his chair and nodded. "If it will make this meeting go faster, then yes I am pleased to speak with them…"

Kondo pushed a button on her desk. A moment later Secretary Yumi slid the doors open. Tohru and Kyo entered after a moment.

"Welcome, welcome," Kondo said. "We were just discussing openings in the School Festival."

Tohru sat between Kyo and Yuki. It was her usual place, the line between insanity and violence. She stopped it often enough. Yuki itched to take her hand, to lead her out of the room and let Kondo expel Kyo. It would be a fantasy he kept locked behind his tongue, for fear of making Tohru hate him.

"I don't want to take part in the fucking festival," Kyo said.

Tohru and Yuki shared a look. Kondo didn't seem phased. She simply looked Kyo in the eye before shrugging. "You can curse all you like, but if you want to stay in this school you will take part in its activities."

"I don't want to."

"Then I can make arrangements for you to attend another school."

Kyo kept his mouth shut after that. Mostly because Tohru took his hand and squeezed. When she didn't drop it, Yuki spoke up. "Kyo would likely be home schooled."

The stiff jerk of his shoulders made Yuki feel a lot better. Kyo knew what was at risk. He didn't have a lot of time before the family took him out of the real world. They were all walking on a tight rope. Still, Tohru removed her hand and locked them in her lap. She seemed tense. Yuki wanted to touch her shoulders, pull her into an embrace, make her melt like butter.

"I am not sure what I could join," Tohru said, pushing her chin out. She was trying to be assertive and failing terribly. "I am willing to help clean if that would be enough. I am really good at baking as well."

Yuki watched Kondo access the situation. She wanted Yuki in the play. Now she would make her move. Yuki hated her. "Yuki has been nominated for the school play. As his girlfriend, you should join him. We have a lot of open parts still."

Kyo jerked up in his chair. "Tohru is _not_ the rat's girlfriend. She doesn't want to be in the damn play anyways, it's stupid. She's fucking shy as all get out."

"Well, the Drama Club has asked that she play the marsh maiden." The principal looked out the window.

"What is the marsh maiden?" Tohru asked. "I hope it doesn't have a lot of lines."

Kondo smiled. "No, it's like three lines."

Tohru nodded. "I'll do it. For my grade."

Yuki held up a hand. "I would like a small role as well."

"I am sorry, but you will need to play the role given to you. For the sake of the play. We have already had the bullions printed."

"And Kyo?" Tohru asked.

"I wouldn't trust him with a stage role," Kondo said. "But we do need people to help with moving things behind scenes. He wouldn't need to be on stage, just help set up."

Kyo perked up. "I can do that."

"Good, come by my office tomorrow afternoon and we will give you the information you need. I am going to talk to Yuki and then I guess you guys can go home."

Tohru and Kyo stood. "We'll wait by the gate," Tohru said.

"Yeah, right," Kyo said.

They left in a hurry.

"I don't have a choice do I?" Yuki asked.

"I am sorry, but no," Kondo said.

"Then I have a few questions," Yuki said.

"Go on," Kondo said.

"Who is the female lead. I assume they are doing _The Masked_ Dancers?"

"You are correct," Kondo said. "Upperclassman Minagawa Motoko." The principal smiled, her red lipstick smudged across her white teeth.

"I cannot do the role," Yuki said. "If Tohru is not the lead female. I simply could not betray her like that."

Kondo nodded. "Then I will talk with the drama club and let them know. The play is rather simple, so switching things around won't make or break it."

Yuki stood. "If Tohru is the lead female, I will take the role. If not, I will just risk the repeat of the semester."

Kondo nodded. "I will see you tomorrow then."

"Tomorrow."


End file.
